


Missing Scenes from Sophrosyne

by Shatterpath



Series: Reinvent [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen, Genderbending, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 18:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2438540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These will be a collection of random scenes set within the existing Sophrosyne universe</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing Scenes from Sophrosyne

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place immediately after Mulan's POV near the halfway mark of Chapter 32. Storybrooke has only just arrived in the Enchanted Forest and Emma, Mulan and David have are leaving to go check on the wall and the condition of the town.

++ Aurora ++ 

It takes effort not to quail in terror as Mulan gives my forearm a hard squeeze and follows Emma into the chaos. Being separated from her has never been a good thing, not from the moment we met. With effort, I return my attention to Snow, who smiles and echoes Mulan's reassuring touch. Trying not to become overly emotional, I take a hack at humor, difficult as it is to speak past the ache in my throat. "Well, this second meeting has certainly gone better than our first."

There is a wealth of understanding in the mossy green eyes and it eases some of the loneliness and hurt. A small relief, but I will accept any balm that I can.

"Well, you did try to kill me," Snow deadpans dryly, a smile dancing in her bright eyes. Both Henry and Regina startle, the boy speaking up.

"You didn't tell us that part of the story."

"It was a poor attempt," I do my best to echo Snow's tone and shrug self-depreciatingly. 

"A very poor attempt."

My mock glare makes Snow laugh and I cannot help but join in. Mother and son eye us as though we're a bit mad. 

"Good to know it wasn't just me," Regina comments wryly, getting a sharp startle from Henry and renewed hysterics from Snow. For a moment, Regina looks worried as she looks down at her son, but he soon shakes his head and smiles with a wryness that so very clearly shows that he is indeed his mother's son.

The din of the excited crowd dies down to a low roar as they quickly disperse with the intentness of people with important tasks. It is not unlike a deep cleansing breath before the chaos will invariably rise again. A cool breeze sweeps in from the massive inland sea, carrying with it the stench of the exposed shoreline. 

"It doesn't smell right," I explain to Henry when he looks quizzical at my expression. "More like the great sea to the south of the forest."

Expression clearing into comprehension, he moves closer and we look over the water, side by side, barely touching at the arms. "Yeah, our town was on the ocean. And the water was a lot higher a few minutes ago. This is lower than any tide I've ever seen. See, all the docks are completely exposed now. Wow. Good thing Killian thought to make sure all the boats were anchored out as far as was safe."

"He… she fares well?"

"Yeah. She works at Granny's Diner as a waitress now."

Half of the words make no sense to me and my expression must reveal that for my companions chuckle. "It's a place where food is made for the paying public. Killian takes orders and brings the food to the table."

"Oh! Similar to a server at an inn or tavern?"

Regina chuckles throatily, grinning at Snow and saying, "Killian, the tavern wench. She'd probably like that."

Snow can only laugh helplessly, holding her great belly and wheezing for mercy.

The old and the young are congregating to the waterfront, zeroing in on Snow and Regina, who sober and return to business. They man a sheaf of papers between them, doling out tasks suited to the seniors and children. I want to help, but I promised to stay and the denizens of Storybrooke stare at me as though I am an apparition. Several very young children in particular are fascinated, warily approaching as Henry coaxes them reassuringly.

"Would you like to hear a story?"

It is exactly the right thing to say as the younglings light up with eagerness and flock around me. Pressing to the edge of the shadow thrown by the pavilion, I find a box to sit on and gather words as the children make themselves comfortable. More swell the numbers and even some of the elders join us as I smile and begin to speak.

"There was once a lonely princess, an ally of the near eastern kingdoms, who lived in fear of a dragon…"


End file.
